The Greatest Gift of All
by wereleopard
Summary: Danny and Steve wake up in bed together after having one too many drinks for Christmas. Steve is called back to the SEALs, and Danny finds the consequence of that one night together, a baby. Nothing runs smoothly for these two, there are a lot of obstacles in their way including Danny being kidnapped. Will he and the child survive? SLASH MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Greatest Gift of All

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: McDanno

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Rating: Uhhh I stick adult down as not sure lol

It's AU, in this world men can get pregnant, but it is rare.

Summary: Danny and Steve wake up in bed together after having one too many drinks for Christmas. Steve is called back to the SEALs, and Danny finds the consequence of that one night together, a baby. Nothing runs smoothly for these two, there are a lot of obstacles in their way including Danny being kidnapped. Will he and the child survive?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0. I am not making anything from this. I am just doing this for fun

Feedback is always welcome.

N/B This is a story for Edith. I've never done they wake up after a night of drunken sex before. Thought I would give it ago.

You can also find me on Tumblr now and wattpad. I am spreading out where I post my fanfic. Please pass that onto anyone you think would be interested.

Chapter One

Danny slowly blinked open his eyes. His mouth tasted as if something had died in it. He winced as he moved, his head was pounding, but that wasn't the only place that hurt. He turned his head, and his eyes widened as he looked at his partner.

'Fuck.' Danny muttered as he crawled out of the bed.

Steve opened his eyes as Danny spoke, and watched as his partner bent over to grab his clothes. A soft smile on his face, he always thought that his best friend did have the greatest ass.

'Painkiller's in the bathroom cabinet.' Steve slowly sat up.

Danny jumped at the voice and turned around. 'Thanks, this can't happen again.'

Steve felt his heart drop, but he nodded in agreement. He knew Danny cared for him, and after last night the attraction was definitely there. He could work with that. Steve loved Danny and was positive they would be great together. All that was needed was a plan. He could do that, he could figure something out. Steve use to plan out lots of missions. This would just be another one.

'Danny, don't worry.' Steve smiled at him.

When the other man smiled at him like that, all Danny wanted to do was join him back in bed. He wouldn't though, there was Catherine to consider.

'I won't, I have to go. I need to get showered, changed and I need to pick Grace up.' Danny told him honestly. They were partners, they'd been through a lot together, and this would just be another thing they had to work through.

'I'll see you later. Give Gracie my love and don't forget to bring her over. I still need to give you guys your Christmas presents.'

'I will, I'll give you a call.' Danny smiled as he left. His chest eased a little. They were definitely going to be okay.

XXXXX

Steve grabbed his cell as soon as it started to ring. 'McGarrett, yes sir. I'm on my way.'

Just as he rushed to his front door and opened it, he just managed to stop himself from running straight into Catherine.

'Hi, Steve I thought we could have something to eat together.' She brushed her dark hair away from her face.

'Sorry Cath, I'm needed at Hickam.'

'Well, why don't I go with you? There are a few things I have to do there as well.'

'Okay, but I'm not sure when I'll be finished.' Steve warned her.

'That's okay.' Cath replied cheerfully.

He frowned at her, there was something going on but he couldn't figure out what. He didn't have the time at the moment and it really wasn't that important. Steve grabbed his keys and walked out, not really taking much notice of the woman at his side.

Catherine brows furrowed as she watched Steve. There was something different about him. He no longer looked at her or smiled at her the way he used to. She wanted that back, but Catherine also wanted to know what had made that change.

XXXXX

Danny was curled up on the couch with Gracie in his arms. The only thing that would make this better was if Steve were here with them. The detective could clearly see them having a family Christmas together. His and Steve's arms wrapped around each other as Grace opened her presents. Danny shook his head, as the morning went on he had been getting more and more memories from last night. As great as it had been, and it had been amazing he and Steve weren't together. They were best friends and partners. It was something that he had to be happy with. He also couldn't forget the lovely Lieutenant.

'When are we going to see Uncle Steve?' Grace wanted to know.

'Why don't we finish watching the film and then give him a call how does that sound?'

'Okay.' She replied happily and turned back to carry on watching the film.

Danny looked up surprised as someone knocked on his door. He moved his daughter so he could stand, and walked over to it, and opened it.

'Steve.' Danny looked at him surprised. He saw the bag of gifts and Catherine in the car, but then he realised that Steve was in his fatigues. 'What's going on?'

'I'm needed for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be, but I have to leave straight away.'

'Uncle Steve.' Gracie yelled as she rushed to him. He'd managed to put down the bags and grab her in his arms. He hugged her tightly in his arms. 'We were just about to call you, and find out when we could come over.'

'I'm afraid I have to leave Gracie. I came by to drop off the presents and to say goodbye.' His heart broke as he could see the tears well up I her eyes.

'You'll be back soon thought.' She asked hopefully.

'I'll come back as soon as I can.' Steve promised his gaze landed on Danny. He was going to miss the both so much.

'Put me down.' Gracie ordered. 'You have to open my present now.' As soon as her feet were on the ground she ran off into the apartment.

'Danny I…' Steve couldn't say anymore as Gracie appeared with a small wrapped package in her hand.

Steve took hold of it and gently opened it. It was a picture of the three of them. 'Do you mind if I take it out of the frame so I can take it with me?' He asked.

'I hoped you would want to.' She chuckled.

'This is the greatest present ever.' Steve told her honestly.

'You'll always have us with you.'

'You both always are Gracie.' There were so many things he wanted to say to Danny, but knew now was not the right time. He put the photo in his pocket, picked up Gracie, and pulled the other man into his arms and held them both tightly.

XXXXX

Catherine watched the scene from the car. So this is what had changed, the two men had become even closer. She couldn't see Steve's face, but Danny's; it was evident that the short detective was in love with her man. That could not and would not be tolerated. Catherine knew that she had to put a stop to it. Steve McGarrett was hers.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

N/B Sorry for being away for so long. Those who follow me on Facebook and Twitter know, and thank you for the support. It has been a struggle just to get this out, but I wanted to. I hopefully will be able to get a small amount of writing done until I am back to my normal cheery self lol.

XXXXXX  
Time had passed so slowly for Danny. All he wanted was Steve to be home already. It had been a month since he had left on that mission. The only messages from his best friend were short ones just letting him know that Steve wasn't hurt. Danny had hoped that there would be at least something saying that he was missed, but it was clearly not the case. That one night meant a lot to Danny. He had hoped that they could talk about it, and maybe something could've come from it. Once again, that wasn't going to happen. The diminutive detective wondered why he tried. He knew that he wasn't at his best at the moment. He had caught a damn bug that he couldn't get rid of, and he just kept throwing up during the day. It had started to wear him down, so he'd made an appointment to see a doctor tomorrow morning. Danny hoped that he could be given something to get rid of it. Suddenly there was knocking at his door, at the first bang he jumped and glared at whoever was on the other side. All he wanted to do was go back to bed and hide under his duvet. Danny made his way over to the door on under steady feet. His body was so weak because he hadn't been able to keep anything down. He grabbed hold of the handle and pulled the door open. There was a couple of worried looks, and one gaze that just eyed him carefully. He had no idea with Catherine Rollins was looking for.

Kono's face paled as she stared at the normally chatty man. It was obvious that something was really wrong with him. 'Oh my God Danny, you look awful.'

'Thanks for that Kono. I knew I could count on you to cheer me up.' He muttered as Kono hugged him, and the dragged him back into his apartment. She then deposited him on the sofa and vanished off into one of the bedrooms. She was back quickly and covered him with a blanket that was on his bed.

'Have you seen anyone about this?' Chin demanded, his cool façade cracking with worry.

'I have an appointment tomorrow at 9am.' Danny told them honestly. He knew he had to otherwise they would just hound him. He loved that they cared enough about him to be worried. It had felt so long that someone truly cared about him that wasn't related to him. Well, it just seemed that way to him.

'I'll come by and take you myself.' Kono told him; it wasn't really an offer more like an order.

It was clear that Danny wouldn't have a choice, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to make an argument. 'You don't…'

'I am coming to pick you up and take you myself.' Kono repeated herself.

Just smiled a little sadly, she had just reminded him so much of Steve just then it made his chest ache. Why was Catherine here when Steve was out there doing something really ridiculous and dangerous? He guessed they would find out soon enough.

'Okay, so Catherine what brings you here to his paradise?' Danny growls out the last word making the cousins laugh. As much as he moans they realise that Hawaii has become home to him and Gracie. They were no longer outcasts; they were part of a bigger family now.

'Oh we had to come here; I can't tell you why it's classified. I managed to get a couple of hours free. I thought I would come and tell you that I've heard from Steve. I was sure you would want to know.' Catherine stopped the smirk that threatened to cover her face, as she saw those blue eyes dim.

Chin watched Danny carefully he wasn't sure if this was the right time for Catherine to be here. There was something screaming from within telling him something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. He had learnt not to ignore this from years of experience.

'We appreciate you thinking of us Catherine.' Kono smiled as her gaze danced between Chin and Danny. You could feel the sudden sadness pouring of Danny in waves.

Catherine wanted to jump for joy. The start of her plan so for was going perfectly, with things like this only a few things needed to be said. They just had to be the right words. It wouldn't be long after that when Steve McGarrett would be hers like he was always meant to be. This mouthy little cop was just a little bump in the road. He wasn't worth too much of an effort.

'With my security clearance and being on the Enterprise it meant that I could be able to stay in touch with Steve. I think he appreciated that. I had been so worried that our relationship would have suffered. Things are different not between us; we want more than just to meet up. We want to work on something that will be long term.' Catherine paused as she bit her lips. 'Steve had said some things to me. I'm sure he won't mind me telling you; after all he does consider you all to be his family. I think he's going to propose to me. It's things he has mentioned what kind of jewellery do I like? Would I consider transferring to Hawaii? Things like that.'

'Yeah, it sounds like things are amazing between the two of you.' Danny didn't think things could hurt worse than his divorce, but this did. The only thing that had been more devastating than this was when Rachel tried to keep Grace away from him. The sickness that had stayed away came back with a vengeance. He covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom. The door slammed closed behind him. The sound of retching could still clearly be heard.

'Right, one big happy family.' Chin just stared at the closed bathroom door. It was obvious that Catherine's happy news had just broken Danny's heart.

'Oh, I have to go. When I speak to Steve next I'll send him your love.' Catherine had given them a quick wave before she left. The apartment deadly silent apart from the noise that came from the bathroom and the man falling apart within its four walls.

XXXXX

Catherine smiled as she walked away her fake smile vanished in an instant. It was now time to deal with Steve. The way she came here in person made her story a little more believable. By the time, he came back things would never be able to be fixed, and she would be the one wrapped in those tattooed muscular arms.

XXXXX

Danny deep down always knew that Steve would end up with her. She was perfect for him. After that one night the two of them had together; a small bright light of hope had started to build within him. He thought that maybe something good would happen, and they could be together. A deep a bitter laugh escaped him. He should have known better. It was obvious that it would have been too good to be true. There would never be that kind of happy ending for him. Rachel had always told him that it was fine to love one Danny Williams over -short period of time, but he was too much trouble for someone to want to go the distance with him. If anyone could have done it, Steve McGarrett could, but he obviously didn't want too. His head suddenly went back over the toilet bowl to be sick once again. He couldn't wait to get this bug sorted out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had test after test; now he was sitting here in the backless hospital gown. Hopefully, he would get some answer's soon he was starting to get worried. As he waited, he thought about Catherine's visit. He'd been glad that she hadn't stayed too long. It was slowly killing him inside. Danny had forced himself out of bed the next morning to pounding at his door. Kono was determined to take him to the hospital. It was clear that she and Chin were both worried about him.

The doctor pulled back the curtain and walked in. He frowned as he stared at the paperwork in his hand. 'Detective Williams were you ever tested to see if you were able to become pregnant.' More and more men were being born with the ability to carry a child.

Danny stared at him confused. 'I didn't think it was necessary, my brother and other male members of my family had been. It had always come out as negative. I've never been in a situation where I've needed….' That was when it hit him what the doctor meant. 'Wait, I'm pregnant?'

'Yes Detective, you are. Congratulations on this wonderful gift, what an honour it is.'

Danny forced a smile on his face. Hawaii was one of the few places that thought it was a gift. Even though that there were more and more pregnant men, it was still treated as a stigma in many places. What the hell was he going to do? There was no doubt he was keeping it, but what was he going to do about Steve. He was the other father.

First things first, he would tell Chin and Kono. He couldn't lie to them; Danny knew that they were worried about him. He would also be showing at some point.

'Uh thank you, doctor.' Danny replied when he realised he hadn't said anything else, and the doctor had started to stare at him concerned.

'Here's the number of a place that deals with male pregnancy. They'll help you through it all.' He handed over a card.

Danny took hold of it and then placed his hand on his stomach. He was going to have a baby. He was having Steve's baby.

XXXXX

Kono stood up as Danny walked out. She had been their ages; she had called Chin when it was obvious it wasn't going to be quick. The longer it took, the more worried she became. 'Well?' She asked as soon as he reached her.

'I'll tell you and Chin together.'

'But….' Kono's voice faded, and then she sighed. 'Fine, but you're not dying right?'

Danny pulled her into a hug. 'No, I'm not dying, Kono. I promise.'

XXXXX

As soon as they walked into Five-0, Chin walked over as soon as he noticed them.

'Well?' He asked.

Kono huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. 'He wouldn't tell me until we got her. He's not dying though. He promised.'

'Well, that's good to know. So what is wrong with you Danny?' Chin could tell that his cousin was praying the same as him. They both hoped it wasn't serious. Danny said he wasn't dying now, but that could change with many illnesses.

'I'm pregnant.' Danny blurted out suddenly.

Chin and Kono glanced at each other; confusion could be clearly seen in their eyes.

'But you haven't been seeing anyone. You're always with…its Steve's baby.'

'Oh, Danny.' Chin suddenly remembered the conversation last night with Catherine.

'I hate Catherine.' Kono muttered when she thought the same as Chin.

'Thanks, guys. I need to figure out a lot of things. You can't say anything to Steve or Catherine. With their relationship moving forward, I need to make some decisions that are best for me and my child.'

Chin and Kono both nodded.

'You'll let us help, won't you? After all, I am going to be Auntie Kono.'

'Of course, you have both are going to help me. We are after all ohana.' Danny smiled at his two friends and then gave them both a quick hug. He felt a little better knowing that he had some support. He still had no idea what to tell Steve when he finally came home. He would probably with Catherine. This was going to be a disaster.

XXXXX

Steve smiled as he picked up the telephone. 'Hi…'

'Steve.' Catherine whispered huskily.

The smile faded, and he felt so homesick. Steve knew it was ridiculous to think it would have been Danny, but his heart still wished it was. 'Hi Catherine, how are things?' His voice a little duller.

Catherine gritted her teeth. She knew that Steve had hoped it would be Danny. Steve McGarrett was hers, and Danny Williams was not going to take him away. 'Things are going well. I managed to stop in Hawaii…'

Steve interrupted her. 'How are Danny, Chin and Kono?'

Danny had to be the first person he thought of. 'Things are going well. Danny's met someone.'

Steve froze; it felt as if is heart was in his throat. It seemed as if it were stopping him being able to breathe. 'He's seeing someone?'

'Yes, they all seem to like him.' Catherine added as Steve's voice became more and more unhappy. She would change that, and they would be so happy together.

'Him, Danny is dating a guy?' Steve turned as someone called out his name. 'I'll be right there. I have to go, Catherine. I'm going to be out of contact for a while. I need you to pass on a message to Danny. Tell him to wait for me; I need to tell him something.'

'Of course I will Steve.' Catherine replied. She had no intention of passing that message along, but Danny would get one. 'Bye Steve, take care, and we'll talk soon.'

XXXXX

Catherine smirked as she put her back into her bag. Things were going very smoothly for her. At this rate, they would barely be able to work together.

XXXXX

'It seems that Steve is thrilled that we know about him and Catherine. He can't wait to get back so we can share in their happiness.'

'Oh, Danny.' Kono moved over to hug him, and Chin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The two of them would support Danny.

XXXXX  
Six months later

'Hey guys, I'm back.' Steve called out as he walked into Five-0. He then suddenly froze as Danny turned around. 'You're pregnant.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I am hoping there will be an improvement in my writing. I am trying to use a slightly different process and have new software as well. Now on with the story.

XXXXX

Danny froze. He hoped that he was dreaming this. It wasn't something he'd been prepared for. 'I'm pregnant.' He blurted out.

Steve had returned and planned to win his lover back, but by the size of Danny's stomach it didn't take him long to jump into another person's bed. 'Did you sit tight for a couple of hours before you hopped into bed with someone?'

'What I did or didn't do while you slept your way around the world has nothing to do with you. I don't belong to you. We had a one night stand and nothing more.' Danny yelled.

'What I do with my life has nothing to do with you Danno.'

'Don't you dare call me that now or ever again. It's okay for you to scrutinize my life, yet I can't say anything regarding the all-powerful McGarrett. You have so many damn family issues you can't commit to anyone.'

'You're lucky your pregnant Williams otherwise you'd be on your ass.'

'What a surprise, you resort to violence. I've got to get out of here.' Danny turned and waddled off before anyone could talk him out of it. He was seething at that arrogant prick. How could he have fallen for such an asshole.

Chin and Kono waited for Danny to leave before they turned to stare at Steve.

'What the hell was that about?' Kono scowled at him.

'Look at how big he is, Danny didn't take long before he dated again.' Steve argued.

Chin placed his hand over his cousin's mouth before she went off on him. They had both become protective of Danny, and they both took their care of him. He had a little more tact and patience than Kono did.

'Why do you believe Danny's dating someone?' Chin asked inquisitively.

'Cath told me. She'd been told all about this wonderful person Danny was seeing when she came to visit.' Steve frowned. ' She never mentioned the pregnancy though, maybe she was trying to protect me?'

Chin and Kono glanced over at each other.

'What else did the two of you talk about?' Kono demanded to know, her anger at Steve left her. It was now all aimed at an untrustworthy Lieutenant in the Naval force.

Steve eyed them with confusion. 'Cath talked bout that, and about how well you all looked.'

'Did you ask her anything, of a personal nature? Chin prodded.

'Why Chin? What's going on?'

'Steve, please just answer the question.'

He sighed, and in the long run talked. 'I asked her to tell Danny that I care about him, and missed him. She was also supposed to tell him not to decide before I came home. With him being pregnant that changes things?'

'Was this trip back home planned? Had you told anybody you were returning?' Chin quickly asked.

'Told anyone like who?' Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

'Catherine.' Kono answered.

'No, the mission had been dealt with speedier than we thought. I headed back here when I could. You will let me know why you are asking me these questions? Why are you suspecting Cath?'

'Only one more, and afterward Kono and I can clear a great deal of this up. Are you seeing Cath and do you have any plans of proposing to her?'

'What, no. Is that what Danny's been saying?'

'No, Catherine has.' Kono interrupted before Steve would say anything else he would regret.

'She's said what?'

'Look Steve, Catherine came here to see us not long after you left. We didn't know about Danny then, neither did he. She let us know that the two of you have been getting considerably closer and that you were going to ask her to marry you?' Chin watched the shock and anger grow on his boss' face. 'The next time we heard from her was by phone. It was to tell us how thrilled you were that she had told us about the two of you.'

'Did Danny tell you this?' Steve asked, his face full of confusion.

'No, we were there in person when she came to visit, and she was on speaker during the call.' Chin clarified.

'Danny hasn't dated anyone.' Kono added.

'Yet he's pregnant?'

Kono and Chin both chuckled.

'The last person he had been seeing was you.' Chin clarified.

'That means…' Steve waves his hand around.

'Yes, Steve, Danny is carrying your child.' Kono sniggered.

'I'm going to be a father.' Steve smiled idiotically.

'Yes, you are, you also owe Danny a huge apology.' Chin reminded him.

'He will kill me.'

Kono shook her head. 'No, he won't, not when he figures out the part Catherine played in the majority of this.'

'I can't believe she did that. I thought she was my friend.'

'She wants you and to do that Catherine has to take out the individual in the way of that happening, Danny.' Chin explained.

'I will make her pay for this, but first I need to find Danny. Chin can you check out to see where his cell is. I don't think he'll tell me at the moment.'

'I'm on it.'

XXXXX

Danny stood and started to send a message to Chin so they wouldn't worry about him. He couldn't believe what had just happened. To start with Steve had unexpectedly appeared, and then all those accusations were thrown at him. Where had that damn crazy partner of his get the idea he'd been seeing someone. McGarrett had a nerve, a complete hypocrite. He was the one who had someone else. There was no way he could forget about Catherine Rollins. Danny turned a corner to a beautiful grassy area. It was a little secluded and became a place where he liked to think

'There he is, grab him.' A voice called out.

Danny turned as arms abruptly grasped hold of him. He would have normally fought automatically, but he hesitated just for a second he thought about his unborn child. That gave the kidnappers enough time to prick a needle into his neck. He stumbled around as he tried to make his way back to a crowded area. The world around him was blurring rapidly.

'Steve.' He whispered just before everything went dark.

One abductor was sufficiently close to prevent him from hitting the floor hard. He stared down at the unconscious man. His violet eyes took in every detail, especially baggy clothes trying to camouflage the protruding stomach.

XXXXX

Steve stopped and glanced around. This was the place where Chin told me that Danny was. He couldn't see any blonde hair or brilliant blue eyes glaring at him. An uneasy feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach. He needed to find Danny now. He dialled his partner's cell, and a phone started to ring near him in an overgrown patch of grass. Steve walked over and looked down. There he saw his on face on the screen, his name underneath. He cut off the call and contacted Chin.

'Chin, someone's taken Danny.' His eyes never left the broken phone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Danny couldn't believe it, he would never have been pregnant and kidnapped back in Jersey. As soon as he got out of this he was going back home. Damn everything else, including McGarrett. He bet that this somehow involved the other father of his unborn child.

'I'm sorry about all of this Detective Williams, we were not told of your current circumstances.' He watched as his captive slightly jumped at his voice. 'Ahhh, my apologies again I thought you heard me.' He reached out his hand holding a glass what seemed to be orange juice.

Danny eyed the man and the object suspiciously. 'What is it?'

'It's just orange juice, I promise. We've taking into consideration the child you are carrying. We're not going to hurt either one of you.'

'Well there is no point in ransoming me; no one I know has any money.'

'It's not to do with money either, I'm sorry I can't give you any more information.'

'I knew it; I am going to kill McGarrett when I see him. It's all this SEAL secrecy bullshit. He's going to be old and grey by the time he gets any visitation rights.'

The man managed to keep the surprise look of his face. Firstly they hadn't been told that the man had been pregnant and now who the other father was. There was more going on here, than they were told. He needed more information.

'I'm sorry you've been put in this situation, especially in your condition. You can call me Jake, if you need anything please ask.'

'Please can you let me go, that is what I need.'

'I wish I could Detective Williams, but unfortunately I can't do that.'

'In that case I need to pee.' Danny muttered.

Jake held out his hand, the couch that was a little too low, and too soft for a pregnant man to get out of on his own. 'Let me help you?'

Blue eyes studied his kidnapper, he had brown, hair brown eyes and was very good looking, He had a broader, more muscle than Steve, but the aura was the same.

'Thank you. You're polite for a SEAL or an EX-SEAL.' He saw the quick look of surprise on the man's face before it disappeared. 'Generally if something weird like this happens it's always to do with McGarrett. You also have the same feel about you.'

'The bathroom is through that door. We're surrounded; there are electronic keypads on the doors. Please don't try to escape.'

'I have more than just myself to think off. Unless I knew there was a good chance of us escaping in one piece I wouldn't even try it. I'll just wait for McGarrett, and the others to do their thing. He is going to be so pissed at whoever took me.' Danny wandered towards the toilet still muttering. 'Considering he just found out the shock might have killed him already.'

Jake needed to talk to Doris, either she hadn't told them everything or whoever her source was had been keeping secrets. He would wait until his shift was over. Danny was a detective and a good one by all accounts. He didn't want to give him anymore clues than he already had.

XXXXX

Doris looked up as Jake Martin walked in. She was surprised to hear from him, but it did sound urgent,

'Have you told us everything about this situation?' He demanded.

Her eyes narrowed, as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. 'What exactly do you think I've left out?'

'Oh the fact that Detective Williams is pregnant, and by your son. I would guess by the size of him it would have been just before he deployed. It seems that your son also only found out just before we took him.'

'Are you sure?' Why Catherine would lie to her, or did she. Everything Doris had done was for her son. She now needed to find out what that was.

Jake nodded; it would be easy to verify this information. It wouldn't do Danny any good to lie about it. He waited for a moment and then turned and left. He would wait for the further orders he was sure to get. It was now his job to make sure that Danny and the baby remained healthy.

XXXXX

'Steve.' Doris called out as she walked into what once was her home. The place was a mess and so was her son. He hadn't shaved; his clothes looked like he had been wearing them for days. It was also clear to see by the bags under his eyes he hadn't slept for a while. The best night sleep he had was obviously before when his partner went missing. 'What's wrong?' She rushed over to him. Her head dropped and she could not look him in the eye, deep down she knew that this was her fault.

'Mom, what are you doing here?' His jaw tensed, his head lilted to the side as he eyed her.

'I thought I would come and visit you.' Her voice a little too jovial.

'Now isn't a good time.' He was just too tired to think straight at the moment. All he wanted was Danny back.

'What's going on?'

'Someone has taken Danny.' Steve's eyes squinted as he looked at her again. 'Danny's pregnant with our child. If anything happens to either of them. I'll never forgive myself. It's all my fault.'

'What do you mean he's been taken, and pregnant? I didn't realise the two of you had, uhh, become that much closer.'

'We were getting closer before I left, we slept together. I know that we should be together. When I got back we argued and Danny vanished. If only I hadn't trusted Catherine.'

This was the part Doris hadn't understood. 'What has Catherine to do with this?'

'It seems she wasn't happy at how close Danny and I were. She planned to separate us so she could have me, I guess. She told Danny one thing and me something else. It sounds like she told Danny and the others that we were becoming serious, even talking about marriage. She told me that Danny had found someone else. When I got back and saw that he was pregnant, I accused him of somethings. I was so jealous that he had found someone else and they were going to have a family. I was losing the man I love, and now he's gone. God knows if I will ever get him back. What if he loses the baby? I am never going to be able to forgive myself.'

Doris couldn't believe she had fallen for it. She trusted Catherine because they seemed to be friends, possibly closer than that. All she wanted was for her son to be happy, and it could all be ruined because of her. No, it was because of a deceitful bitch that would pay dearly for not only for using her, but mostly for hurting her son. No one got a free pass from that.

'I'll see if I can find out anything.' She almost winced at the obvious lie, but she needed to talk to Danny first and explain things. Then that way she may not lose her son.

XXXXX

Jake laughed at something his captive had said. He found it harder and harder to keep his emotions under control. If only the two of them had met normally. If only there was no Steve McGarrett in the way. No matter the outcome he was determined to stay friends with the other man. He wanted to make sure that the two of them were safe. Would Danny consider being friends with him?

Danny opened his mouth to tell another story about an idiotic criminal when the door opened and in walked Doris. He struggled to his feet, Jake instantly at his side to help him.

'Why did I know you were involved in all of this? It had your secretive prints all over it.'

'Danny, I need to explain, why I did this.' She could see that he was building himself up and that wasn't good for him or the child. 'I saw Steve.'

'You did, I'm sure you didn't tell him about the kidnapping me thing. Why did you do this Doris?' He sighed feeling so very weary.

"I did it for Steve. I just wanted him to be happy. He'd known Catherine for a long time, and they were obviously intimate. I made a mistake and trusted on her word.'

'What did she tell you?'

'That there was evidence that you were dirty, and she also said that you were causing problems between them. I wanted you out of the way until this could be sorted out, and that you wouldn't be able to persuade Steve to help you. I am sorry, I...' Her voice faded away.

As much as Danny wanted to blame everything on Doris, but as a parent himself he could understand, to a point.

'Why did you do anything without seeing the evidence first?'

'I believed her; it never even occurred to me that she would have done something like this. I can't believe I was fooled. I'm sorry. Jake has a friend who's a doctor. He's main area is male pregnancy. Would you be willing to see him before we take you home?'

'Of course, I don't think anything is wrong. Jake has taken very good care of me.' Danny paused. 'He's the one that came to you about this didn't he?'

'Yes he did, there were things that you said that didn't seem to match up with what he had been told.'

'I should thank him. Are you going to tell Steve or wait until I am back?'

'I am going to tell him. I'm not going to hide behind you. I needed to explain to you first. I owed you that. I owe you so much that an apology is not enough. I hope that you will eventually trust me enough so I will be able to see my grandchild.' Doris gave him a sad smile and left. She still had the hardest thing to do, to explain her part in this mess, and Catherine had betrayed him more than he thought.

XXXXX

It had been a long month for Steve, not knowing where the man he loved was. His mind kept going back to his mother's visit. Steve didn't believe in coincidences, but would Doris really be mixed up in kidnapping Danny? If so, why? He looked up as the door opened and in walked the woman he had been thinking off. Steve could tell by the look on her face that all his suspicions had been correct. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but she held up her to stop him.

'Please let me explain.' Doris blurted out quickly.

Steve stared at her, his eyes widened and mouth slackened. 'You think that you have an explanation for taking Danny and risking out child, your grandchild?' Steve yelled. 'Why didn't you tell me last time?'

'I felt I needed to talk to Danny first to explain. They are both fine, and being checked over by a medical doctor. The main man keeping an eye on him, Jake has made sure Danny has everything he needed.' Doris took a deep breath knowing how hard this was on him. 'Catherine came to me and said she had evidence that Danny was dirty. That he was going to bring you down with him, he was also using your friendship to get things he wanted.' She held up her hand. 'Catherine said that this had to be dealt with in a hurry, and that she would get the evidence to me. I did this to protect you. As soon as Jake came to me with what Danny had said. There were too many inconsistencies, so I came to see you.'

'Catherine was behind all of this, she could have killed our child.'

'I don't think she knows that he is pregnant. She knows nothing about us all knowing the truth now. I know you can't forgive me now, but maybe in time.'

'I can't even think about that now, I...Please just go.'

'Of course.' Doris turned once she reached the door. 'Jake will be bringing Danny back this afternoon. Don't take it out on him. He only had basic information. I was a friend to his father and he was just doing me a favour. He is a good man.'

'I can't promise anything but I'll try. I just need to see Danny.'

'Danny will be brought straight here after the doctor's visit. Just wait it won't be long.' Doris glanced at her son one more time, as if this might be the last and left him alone. She only hoped that her misdeeds would be forgiven.

XXXXX

Steve jumped to his feet every time he heard a vehicle near the front of his house, and each time he was disappointed that it wasn't Danny. That was when he heard a very familiar laugh, and his heart seemed to beat again. He could finally breathe.

'Danny.' Steve rushed over to him and pulled him into his arms as soon as he walked into the house.

'I'm okay Steve.' The shorter man murmured as he ran a gentle had up and down his partners back.

'I'll talk to you later Danny, you have my number, let me know how you are both doing.' Jake turned quickly and left them alone.

'You're friends with the man who kidnapped you now?'

'Don't start McGarrett, do I have to remind you of the two women who are behind that brilliant plan, and why they concocted such a hair brain scheme to kidnap yours truly?'

'I'm so sorry Danny; my mum said she explained to you. I ...' Steve shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess up to a point I can see why she did what she did. All that mothering is mixed up with her training as an operative. The one person I don't get, and don't want to is Catherine. She has to be dealt with; I'm not going to let her be a danger to my child.'

'Our child.' Steve scowled. 'I'll deal with Catherine; I should have made it clear how I felt about you long ago, Danny...'

'Stop Steve, I'm not going to stop you from seeing you kid, you know that.' Danny paused for a moment. 'With everything that has gone on, I don't think we should be anything more than friends and work partners. I can't deal with it all, your mother, and Catherine. We're lucky that all this stress did do any damage. The doctor I saw says I need to stay off work until the baby is born. It's too risky for me to be there. He wants to keep a close eye on us both. I'm going to do everything to make sure that this baby is born as healthy as they can be. That means no work, no stress and no personal relationship with you.' Suddenly a beep came from outside.

'Who's that?'

'It's Kono, her and Chin's family want me to stay with them for a little bit. Goodbye Steve.' With that Danny turned and left the house.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank Bobdog54 for helping with this chapter

XXXXX

Danny sat down as he stared at the water. Everything made him think of Steve, but he knew for this moment in time he had done the right thing. The well-being of their child had to come first. Steve would always be welcome to visit. Danny would never do what Rachel did to him. He laid his hand on his stomach and gently rubbed it. A baby was growing inside of him. He couldn't believe it. A beautiful smile graced his face. Kono walked quietly in case her friend was asleep. As soon as she saw the look on his face, his hand on his belly she had to take a photo. Steve would love it. Kono lifted up her cell and took some photosictures.

XXXXX

Steve glanced down at his cell. 'She's back,' He told the others around the table.

They had discussed it and all agreed that Steve should play along until Catherine arrived here. Doris wanted to have a word privately. He had agreed that his mother could. After everything Catherine had done, he just wanted her out of his life. Steve had made Doris promise not to kill or physically hurt her. ( The length of time it took to secure that promise showed just how upset she was. She had agreed eventually. He sent a text letting her know what was going on. She could join the party as soon as Catherine arrived. They wanted to keep it a surprise.

XXXXX

Catherine arrived back in Hawaii nearly two months later, walked into the office and straight into Steve's arms. Catherine pulled back when he didn't hold her back or kiss her. 'Steve what is it? What's happened?'

'How could you do that to me Catherine?'

'Do what? I haven't done anything to you. Steve I love you?'

'Love; if you truly loved me you'd want me to be happy.' Steve shook his head in disgust.

'Of course I want you to be happy and you can be - with me.'

'It's all about you and what you want. What about what I want?'

'I thought I was what you wanted?' Catherine crossed her arms over her chest.

'No, if you believed that you wouldn't have lied to me.'

'Lied to you about what? I've never lied to you?' She reached out and ran a hand down his chest. 'We're meant to be together.'

'No, we're not.' He grabbed her arms and pulled them away from his body. 'I'm in love with Danny, and he feels the same.'

'So you're happy to be with a man who's with someone else, did Danny tell you that?'

Steve stared at her with utter disbelief. 'You're kidding me. Catherine I've been back for a while. Do you think that Danny and I don't talk? What about Chin and Kono? If anything happened to him or to our child—.'

'Wait, what are you talking about?'

'He's talking about Daniel carrying my future grandchild.' Doris walked in next to Danny; they had heard Catherine had come back. They decide to let Steve deal with her to start with.

'You're pregnant?' Her face paled. 'Why didn't anyone tell me?'

'Tell you, so you could use it to drive a wedge between Steve and the people that love him?' Doris glared at her.

'Doris…what are you doing here?' This was the last thing she expected. Catherine expected Steve wouldn't believe his mother if she came to him about this.

Doris laughed at the look on the other woman's face. 'I have a very smart man who kept an eye on Danny. There were a lot of things that didn't add up, like the being pregnant part. So he came to see me. I briefly talked to Steve, who you would be correct in what you were thinking that he wouldn't believe me—.

'How did you know what I was thinking?'

'It's not too hard sweetheart, but I went to Danny. I explained things, everything including what you had told me. I owed him an apology; I also need to make sure that they were both healthy. I was lucky that he is a forgiving man, to a point.' She heard Danny chuckle. 'I can't believe that I trusted you. The only reason did was because I thought you cared about my son.'

'I love Steve, why do you think I did all this. We're meant to be together.'

Kono stepped forward. 'If that's true why did he always hate it when people called you his girlfriend, or that you were dating?'

'It's because he doesn't want people to know his personal business.' Catherine's posture straightened with confidence.

'Danny, Chin and Kono are not just anyone. I never called you that because I never thought of you that way. Now I want nothing to do with you.'

'Steve you don't mean that, we belong together. We have so much in common.'

Just then four naval personnel walked in.

Doris smirked. 'Catherine, you came to me because you knew I would do anything to protect my son, and those he loves. In this case it means you. I did a little research on you, and it looks like Steve wasn't the only person you helped. In all those other cases you made money and some of that Intel ended up in the hands of enemies of the United States of America. Naval Intelligence would like to talk to you.'

'If I go down, Steve will go down as well.' She snarled.

'Actually no, the task force has a lot of leeway; both the Governor and your commanding officer have both given sworn statements that it was above board. You should have thought ahead.'

'Steve, you have to help me?' Catherine begged.

'No I don't, you tried to ruin Danny's life. You could've killed him and our child. You also used my mother. With everything you've done you must be insane to think I would help you.'

'This isn't the end Steve. You'll see, and we'll end up together. I know you love me.'

Steve looked up at her escort. 'Make sure she's given a psych eval.'

'Yes sir, I think that would be a good idea.' He stared down at once highly thought of Naval Intelligence officer.

They all watched as she was marched out.

'Danny.' Steve turned to look at his partner.

'Not now Steve, not with all this.' Danny waved his arms around and then indicated the door in which Catherine had just walked through.

'Danny, are you ready?' Jake called out as he walked in.

'Yeah, let' go, oh and Steve you can come visit me and the bun anytime you know that right?'

'Thanks Danny.' Steve smiled at him. It fell as soon as the man he loved is no longer in sight. 'Who is that?'

'That's Jake; he was the one keeping an eye on Danny. He was also the one that realised there was more going on. I want him to protect Danny and my grandchild. I don't trust Catherine; until this is all sorted out he's been watched.'

'Danny said yes to this?' Kono asked.

'I explained to him my worries and he agreed.' Doris explained. 'I know I go about things in the wrong way, but I hope I am doing something right?'

'You are mom; Danny and the baby do need to be protected. I can't do that as he doesn't want me with him all the time.'

'Give him time brah, a lot has happened. He needs to concentrate on that little bundle inside of him. You'll end up together I have no doubt.' Chin patted him on the shoulder.

'You really think so?'

'Yeah, I really think so Steve, you two are absolutely crazy about each other. If Catherine hadn't been involved you and he would be with each other.'

'Thanks Chin, I can't believe she did that.'

XXXXX

It had been a couple of month and Steve had come to visit Danny every day.

'Morning Danno, how are you both.' Steve came over and gave Danny a quick kiss, and placed one on his protruding belly.

'Had another argument with Rachel because I was kidnapped she is on her, being a cop is too dangerous, kick. I haven't seen Grace since it happened.'

'Is there anything I can do? Does she know that you're pregnant?' Steve glared as Jake walked in with juice and a healthy snack for Danny.

'No, not yet. It's happy news, but with how Rachel is at the moment she's going to spoil it.'

'I'm sorry Danno.' He reached out and took the other man's hand. 'How about we go for a little walk after you've eaten just the two of us.' Steve sent a glare Jake's way. 'I can keep you safe.'

'It sounds like a wonderful idea.'

'As Commander McGarrett is here Danny, I'll go and make a list of what we need. Will you be okay to stay with them while I'm out?' Jake asked.

'Of course I'll stay with Danny and our child.'

Jake forced a smile and headed towards the kitchen.

'Steve,' Danny warned.

'What, I haven't done anything.' He held up his hands.

XXXXX

Jake watched them as they laughed and joked. He saw how Steve helped Danny as much as he could. After the food had been eaten the two men headed outside. The more time he spent with Danny, the more his feelings grew. He knew nothing would come of it; it was so clear how they felt about each other. It never stopped him having those little dreams of him, Danny and the little one as a family. No matter what he felt, they were still only friends and Jake would do everything he could to make sure that they were safe.

XXXXX

As they walked slowly down the beach that was near the house where Danny was living, Steve reached out and took hold of his partner's hand. He was going to prove that he would be a good father and that he did listen.

Danny smiled over at him and squeezed his hand gently.

'So everything is still okay with you and the baby?'

'Steven you saw me yesterday, and if anything had happened you would have received a phone call.'

'I'm just checking, I want to make sure you're both safe as you can be.'

Danny stopped and looked at Steve. 'You've been brilliant, and kept the stress practically non-existent. I do appreciate it babe. I miss working though.'

'We miss you too, and when the baby is born you can come back when you're ready.'

'I know we have a lot to talk about. I'm just not up to dealing with it at the moment. No matter what does or doesn't happen between us you will be a part of this child's life. I won't put you through what Rachel did to me.'

'I know and you never know we might get married and have some more. It's easier for males to get pregnant after the first time.'

'Whoa there cowboy. Let's get this one born, and then see how thing go between us.'

'I know and I'm sorry. I just want a family like I never had.'

'And you will.' Danny went up onto his toes and kissed Steve softly. 'Aren't we supposed to be walking? Don't make me tell the Kelly's and the Kalakaua's?'

'I wouldn't want that. It's nice that they made you a part of their family.'

'Yes it is, but there are so many off them. I can't turn around without bumping into one of them.' Danny and Steve both chuckled.

XXXXX

The man reached into the container, and helped the woman out.

'Thank you, Billy, for everything. Once this mistake has been sorted out we can be together. I can't believe Steve set me up. I thought he was better than that.'

'I'm glad I could help Cath, when the mess is behind us we can move on together. With all the false clues we left they should only be finding out now that you're gone. How could they not believe you?'

'No one knows me like you. I love Billy you know that right?'

'Of course I do.' He pulled the brunette into his arms and held her tightly.

As soon as he couldn't see her face, the smile vanished. Steve McGarrett was hers, and they were going to be family. She would be a wonderful mother to that child. It would be their child. Danny would be gone from their lives for good; after he gave birth of course Danny would die tragically in childbirth. It happened all the time. Catherine would be the one to comfort Steve.

She slipped the needle from inside her sleeve. 'I'm sorry Billy, but it's not going to work between us.' Before he could say anything she jabbed him in the neck and pressed the syringe down. He did mean a lot to her, so she made sure that he wouldn't suffer. His life was over so quickly.

The one thing about being locked up for so long was that she could plan everything. It was also four weeks to the birth of her baby. Danny wasn't the surrogate she would have picked, but as long as Steve was happy, so was she.

XXXXX

'She what, how the hell did that happen?' Steve yelled down the phone.

'We've got a body.' Chin called out.

'When I find out who dropped the ball on this one, they are going to regret it.' He slammed his office phone down.

'What's going on boss?' Kono asked.

'Catherine managed to escape, they have no idea how or where she's gone. I'll give you a chance to guess where I think she's gone?'

'Catherine Rollins is on her way back to Hawaii. Are you going to tell Danny?' Chin wanted to know.

'I think it might be better in person. I sent a text to Jake telling him there could be trouble. He'll keep Danny safe.'

XXXXX

'Ahhh I am glad that you all have finally made it. We have an unknown male—.' Max looked up at them as he spoke.

'That's Billy, fuck Catherine's already here.' Steve turned back towards his truck, and he pulled out his cell.

'Do you understand this Chin?'

'No cuz, I don't. Steve how do you know Catherine did this?'

McGarrett stopped and turned to them. 'Billy and Cath used to date. He never got over her. She said it use to make her uncomfortable, because he was always trying to win her back. She used his feelings for her to help her escape. Billy would believe anything Cath would have told him. Once his part was done, she got rid of him.'

'Okay let's get an APB out.' Chin called out as he and Kono rushed to their cars.

'I'm calling Danny. I want him and Jake to be careful.'

XXXXX

Danny only had two weeks left before the due date. He rarely left the house, cameras had been put everywhere but the bedrooms and bathrooms. McGarrett had even given him a panic button that went to Five-0 and HPD. His baby's daddy was nuts, but he fell in love with the nutball so what did that say about him.

Rachel had also been giving him all kinds of stress. He hadn't seen Grace since near the start of his pregnancy. He hadn't been showing then. Someone got involved and he finally gets to see his beloved daughter. Which also meant he was going to have to tell them both that he was pregnant with super SEALs offspring.

'Danno.'

'In here Gracie.'

He watched as his daughter ran in and suddenly stopped, Rachel was right on her heels.

'Daniel, you're…' She waved her arm up and down at his bulge.

'I'm pregnant, yes.'

'Who's the…other parent?'

'It's Uncle Steve isn't it?'

'Yes sweetie it is.' Danny smiled at his daughter as she beamed at him.

'I'm going to have a little brother or sister'

'You certainly are.' He pulled her into a hug.

'You're not keeping it, are you?'

'Of course I am Rachel. Gracie why don't you go and take your bag to your room. It's up the stairs first room on the right.'

'Okay Danno.'

They waited until she had left the room before they started again.

'I won't allow you to keep it.' Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

'You won't allow it? It has nothing to do with you.'

'Listen, you followed Grace and I all the way here. You're supposed to wait around for me in case I want you back.' Rachel was filled with jealousy she was taking any notice of what she was saying.

'I'm supposed to wait around for you and not have a life of my own?' He couldn't believe what she was saying.

'I'm sorry Daniel, but if you won't give up the Commander and this child then I can't let Grace see you anymore.'

'You're trying to blackmail me into being your back up guy? You have to be kidding, please tell me this is a joke. I have enough on my plate as it is.'

'It's no joke. Gracie,' Rachel called out. 'We have to go.'

Grace walked in and glared at her mother. Danny could see himself in her; it was the Williams' glare.

'I'm not going anywhere with you.'

'We're going NOW.'

'You want Danno to get rid of Uncle Steve and their baby. I want them to be happy, and you should too. You found Stan, it's not daddy's fault if you're having problems. I'm not going anywhere with you. What you're doing is wrong?'

Danny couldn't believe it. She was expecting him to wait around and if it didn't work with Stan, she would come running back to him. When he first moved here it might have worked. Now things were different

'I'm not forcing her to leave Rachel.'

'Fine, my lawyer will hear about this.' She swung around and stormed out.

Grace wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could manage. 'I love you Danno.'

'I love you to. I guess I'd better call Uncle Steve and let him know what's going on.'

'Yeah you really should.'

'Are you okay Danny?' Jake waited for him to nod. 'Hi, you must be Grace.'

'Who are you?'

'Honey this is Jake he's keeping an eye on me and the baby for Steve.'

'Oh okay.'

'I bet your glad that McGarrett insisted on having camera's around.'

'Why?'

'Well everything she said has been recorded.'

'I totally forgot about them.' Danny now had evidence that his ex-wife used their daughter as a bargaining chip. What kind of parent did that?

XXXXX

Danny couldn't believe that everything had been done so quickly. What kind of money had Stan thrown around to get it sorted out in a week? He was also glad; he was about ready to pop. There was a psycho woman after him, and his ex-wife did not like the fact he moved on and wanted to take his daughter away.

He didn't understand how Stan stayed with her after this. That was until he overheard a conversation and realised Stan had no idea what had happened. Rachel's lawyers had tried to get the video footage kicked out, but Doris had come through again with a great lawyer for him. It had been refused as there were no grounds. There was no way she could explain away what she had said.

XXXXX

Stan had never understood why Rachel didn't want him at any of the meetings. She didn't even want him here supporting her during the case. Now he understood why. She kept them both around so she had a man with her and one in reserve. He turned and looked at her, but Rachel wouldn't look at him. He pulled his hand out of hers. Stan was doing everything he could to save their marriage, but she didn't care. She was ready to run back to Danny, or she would have but he'd moved on and that was the problem. Rachel was jealous.

XXXXX

The judge took off his glasses and turned to her. 'What kind of mother uses their child like that?' It was clear that he wanted some kind of answer.

'It's not just that your honour. Daniel is a police officer and works for the Governor's task force. I cannot allow my daughter to be in danger. He was kidnapped months ago.' Rachel smiled sweetly at him.

'I've dealt with a lot of police officers in this courtroom, and we're very lucky that we have Five-0. Hawaii is a safer place because of it.'

'But—.'

'I haven't finished yet.' The judge glared at her. 'Here we have a mother who uses her child for her own gains, and there is her father who protects Hawaii and all its inhabitants. I am not one to go for the what if's, yes he may get hurt, or he might not. I think that it's clear what should happen here. Detective Williams you have full custody of your daughter.'

'Thank you your honour.' Danny turned and hugged his daughter, followed by Steve, Chin, and Kono.

They all turned and watched as Stan left without her.

'What going on there?' Kono asked.

'Stan didn't know what she said on the tape about keeping me as backup in case things didn't work out with him.' Danny answered and watched as the other's wince.

'That has to be hard on him.' Chin sighed.

'So why don't we let Chin and Kono take Grace to celebrate and the two of us can do that on our own, like a date.' Steve just grinned at him.

'A date?' Danny repeated.

'Yes, a date. You have heard of them right?'

'Yes Steven I have and no.'

'What do you mean no?'

'I think you understand the word no right McGarrett?'

'Please Danno?' He begged.

'Say yes Danno.' Gracie joined.

'You've corrupted my daughter.' He sighed as he looked at the two pitiful faces of the people he loved most. 'Fine, okay.'

Steve grabbed hold of Danny's hand and started to pull him out of the courthouse. 'We'll see you later'

'Have fun.' Chin chuckled at how excited Steve was.

'Woah, Rambo where are we going?'

'Trust me.'

'Trust you? You do remember I am with child so we can't do the normal thing you like. No hiking up mountains, swimming around the islands that kind of thing.'

'We are just going to have a nice meal, and some conversation nothing more.'

'Just food and talking?' Danny waited for his partner to nod. 'Okay, I can do that.'

'Good.' Steve grinned stupidly at him, and Danny fell a little more in love with him.

XXXXX

It had been a lovely meal. Danny smiled at Steve; they had been closer and closer since he had told the other man that they couldn't be together. McGarrett had calmed down on the shootouts. The two of them talked about anything and everything, they still had their usual arguments some things didn't change. Danny knew that Steve loved his rants.

'I hope you enjoyed the meal?' Steve smiled as he looked over at Danny. The blonde was even more attractive carrying his child.

'It's wonderful, I've really enjoyed tonight—'

'What is it Danny?'

'My water just broke.'

'Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?' He leaned forward, his gaze roaming over his body.

'I'm not having any contractions?' Danny looked worried.

'I'm just going to call your doctor.' Steve grabbed his cell; he had made sure that he had all the contacts the other man needed.

'Okay.' The blonde whispered he hoped that there was nothing wrong. The waiter stood at their side waiting to help them after overhearing what had happened.

'Danny we need to get you to the hospital. Many people have had their water break before the contractions start. All they want to do is to make sure everything is okay. An ambulance is on its way.'

XXXXX

It had felt like forever since they had taken Danny in for surgery. There was nothing wrong, but that thought it would be safer now to do it. Chin and Kono had not arrived long after Steve had phoned them that they arrived with Grace. Here they sat as ohana and awaited the newest member to join them. There was still a lot of security around the place and Danny; it would remain there until Catherine was caught. She had already murdered one person, supposedly someone she once loved. No one had any idea what she would do next. Would everything end with the death of the diminutive detective, or would McGarrett soon follow. All heads shot up as the door opened and out walked a nurse.

'Uhhh Mr McGarrett,' the nurse looked around, and walked over to the tall good-looking brunette.

'Yes, I'm Steve McGarrett is everything okay?' He asked and then bit at his lip will he waited.

'Everything is fine; Mr Williams and your daughter are both doing well. Would you like to see your daughter? You can then go and sit with your…'

'Partner.'

She smiled at him. 'Sit with your partner until he wakes up. We can't have anyone else in there though.'

'Can his daughter come with me?' Steve asked as Grace came to stand by him.

'I think we can allow that.'

Kono rushed to his side. 'I want to see the munchkin; Auntie Kono needs to see her new nephew.'

Steve laughed at her and they all head to see the newest member of the family.

XXXXX

Danny slowly forced his eyes open, and licked at his dry lips.

'Here have a sip of this.' Steve used the controller on the bad so he was sitting and gently fed him some water.

'How is our baby?'

'She's fine Danny; she's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Grace is over the moon to have a little sister.'

'Where is Grace?' Danny suddenly asked.

Steve moved across slightly so he could see the girl curled up asleep on the chair.

'Danny, I, uhhh…'

'What is it super SEAL?' He'd never seen is partner look so nervous.

'I wondered if you, would you marry me? I love you Danny and I want the four of us to be a family.'

'Steve.' Danny sighed.

'Please just think about it. I've calmed down, there hasn't been as many shoot outs, or explosives. I'm not taking as many risks. I also resigned from the Navy.' Steve held up his hand to stop the interruption that was coming. 'I didn't do it to guilt you into marrying me. I released with what Cath has been doing, and with our baby coming I want to be here for you and our family. I was going to do it even if you say no. Everything has changed, I want to move forward.'

'Yes.' He whispered.

Steve squinted at him suspiciously. 'Yes, what?'

'Yes I'll marry you. You idiot.'

Steve leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Soon people will be right... .' He saw confusion on the other man's face. 'Well, we will soon be arguing like a married couple.'

XXXXX

A few weeks had past Danny, Steve and Jessica were all asleep on the hammock. Doris just stood there and watched them for a little bit. There was going to be a family barbeque the next day, and she had been invited. She had eyes all over the islands looking for Catherine. No one was going to get to her two sons, or her grandchild. She had come by and talked the two of them. Doris promised to no longer drag Steve into any of her schemes. She should have done this at the very start, but now she had a grandchild. She didn't want this one to group up without one or both her parents. She had seen how it had changed both of hers. It was amazing how a new baby could change your life.

XXXXX

Catherine managed to get comfortable on the boat as she stared through the scope of her gun. She relaxed and went with the movements of the waves, understanding how they felt, and when the best time to shoot would be. She had hoped to get this all sorted out sooner, but Doris had her spies all searching for her, and now was the only chance she got. She had been on this boat day after day waiting for the perfect opportunity. She would take Danny out and then Steve and their daughter would be hers. What she couldn't understand was why he proposed, the two of them were meant to be together. It was still clear that he was confused, but Catherine would help him with that and then they would be a family. She would also have to get rid of Grace, that little girl would always be a reminder and if she was around Steve would remain there. That was a problem for another day.

She watched as Danny climbed of the recliner and stretched his arms up. She cleared her mind of everything, but what she needed to do. Catherine concentrated on her breathing, the movement of the gun, and then slowly her finger squeezed the trigger.

XXXXX

Jake stands at guard and looks around. He hates how the back of McGarrett's home is so unsecure. He wished they'd chosen a different venue because Catherine was still out there and dangerous. He slowly swivelled is head around when he suddenly notice something blink.

'Danny!' He yelled as he ran for the other man.

XXXXX

Steve turned at Jake's yell and both men fall to the ground, blood seeping out from under their bodies. He stood their frozen, fear of losing Danny made his training useless.

'Jake, someone help.' Danny called out.

They rolled Jake off him and Chin checked for a pulse, he shook his head when he couldn't feel anything. Doris was on her cell as she stared out at the water. Catherine would not get away with this for first for hurting her son, and Danny, then for using her and now for killing an honourable man. It wouldn't take long before they caught up with her boat. It was only a small one, all her concentration had been on Steve's reaction if Danny died, she had forgotten the rest of them. Soon it would finally be over.

XXXXX

It didn't take them long to find Catherine, and with all the evidence they had on her for the death of Billy and Jake she was found guilty of both murders. They never had to worry about her again.

XXXXX

Danny watched out over the ocean, Jessica lay in his arms.

'How are you doing?' Steve asked as he walked out and wrapped his arms around both of them.

'Doing well, so the wedding planners are too much for you as well?'

'Don't take this the wrong way, but as long as we get married I don't care where it is. I love you and want the world to know that you're mine.'

'You're a possessive bastard aren't you? I feel the same you know, but Gracie and Kono are having so much fun with it.'

They both turned as the heard feminine laughter from within the house.

'So maybe the next time a boy.' Steve turned Danny's head and kissed him.

The William's were a large family and it was something he'd always wanted. 'If we have anymore I don't care what sex they are, as long as they're healthy'

'Neither do I, but we should get some practice in soon to make sure conception goes smoothly.' Steve tried to make his face look as innocent as he could, but burst out laughing.

'You're just horny McGarrett.'

'I always am for you Danno.'

'Please don't call me Danno when we talk about sex it really puts me off sex when it makes me think of Grace.' Danny laughed at the disgusted face the man he loved pulled. 'Do you think Kono and Grace would like to take Jessica out for a little while?'

'I'm sure they can be persuaded. Why don't we go and find out.' With their arms wrapped around each other they walked into the house to join some of their ohana.

Danny couldn't believe how happy he was, the last thing he expected when he arrived on this pineapple infested hellhole was to find the love of his life, to have Grace full time, a family and a new baby. Things do happen in mysterious ways.

The end


End file.
